The Race Of A Lifetime
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Melissa and the gang encouter more than they bargained for when they attend The Gotham Grand Prix. From selfish contestants to a certain Dune Buggy. How will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Melissa laid on her bed staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Jenny was gone to work and Melissa didn't have school. Jenny had bought Melissa a cellphone after the last mystery but surprisingly she didn't use it much. She looked up when her phone vibrated. She grabbed it to see she had a message from Dick.

 _Hey, Melissa, you like race cars right?_

 ** _Somewhat why do you ask_**

 _I have my reasons._

 ** _Which are?_**

 _"I just scored tickets to The Gotham Grand Prix.  
_

 ** _Awesome._**

 _I'll be by soon to pick you up.  
_

 ** _Cool._**

So, Melissa sat up and stretched before making herself somewhat presentable. Having been in Grumpy Cat themed pajama's she changed into her usual outfit. A Hex Girls top, ripped jeans, combat boots, and her leather jacket. She swept her hair out of her face before sliding her red knit cap onto her head. It was just as she shoved her phone into her pocket that the doorbell rang. Melissa opened the front door greeting her boyfriend with a wide grin. Dick stood on the porch shaking slightly from the rather chilly November weather. Melissa stepped aside ushering him inside before closing the door.

"Hey there handsome," she laughed as Dick shook.

"Hi, Melissa you might want to grab a hoodie or at the very least a scarf," Dick warned in response.

"In that case, I'll return shortly,"

She did return to the living room to find Dick propped up on the couch lazily flipping through the TV shows as if he owned the place.

"Comfortable there Bird Boy?" Melissa smirked as she dropped beside him.

"Now I am," he replied smugly as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"As much as I'm enjoying this don't we have somewhere we need to be?"

"You're a buzzkill Harley Jr," Dick teased.

"What did you call me?" Melissa asked.

"What you think you have sole rights to name calling around here?" Dick laughed as the went outside.

"I was sure that was clear,"

"Well, you were wrong," Dick said as they put on their helmets.

"Harley Jr?" Melisa asked.

"I'll think of something better eventually," Dick sighed as he started the engine.

"You'd better," Melissa mock threatened.

"Hang on tight"

Off they went to the race and their next mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

The raceway was full of people when Melissa and, Dick arrived. There were vendors and gambler, excited kids and stressed adults. The couple entered the area happily taking in the sights and sounds. There were a good number of racers preparing for the race. They passed some truly strange and unique cars. There were ones themed to look like heroes, a couple looked like villains which caused Melissa to laugh. As they walked along observing everything Melissa stopped when she saw a car that was very clearly made to resemble Harley's color scheme and iconic diamonds except they were diamonds they were triangles. Melissa scoffed whoever owned this car apparently had the audacity to call it the Harley Mobile of all things!

"That looks wrong," Dick commented.

"Tell me 'bout it, Dick," Melissa agreed.

Just then the driver of the somewhat offensive car arrived. She was a tall woman in her mid to late twenties with blue hair, green eyes, and a pointed face. Her racing outfit had the same horrible triangles all over it. She put her helmet on as she neared them and offered a smile.

"Like my car?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Harley Quinn was your inspiration?" Melissa inquired coldly.

"Sure was I copied everything down to a tee"

"Uh, no not exactly," Melissa replied.

"Yeah,"

"No Harley Quinn wears diamonds everyone knows that" Melissa scoffed.

At this news, the racer turned her nose up and walked away like a spoiled daddy's girl.

"Hey, don't let ole' Natalie get under your skin,"

The couple turned to a nearby trio of teens.

"Is she always that way?" Dick asked.

"Pretty much oh, name's Tinker and this is Debbie and Mark,"

"And _this_ is Speed Buggy," Debby said patting the famous dune buggy on the head.

"N-n-nice to meet you," Speed Buggy sputtered.

"He talks?" Dick questioned while Melissa simply gawked.

"Yep," Tinker laughed.

"How?"

"Well, we built him as a high tech robot and he just developed a mind of his own," Debbie explained.

"Cool," Melissa said looking Speed Buggy over in interest.

"Thank you."

"I'm Dick and this is my girlfriend, Melissa," Dick said after remembering to introduce themselves.

"it's very nice to meet you so are you big race fans?" Debbie asked.

"I wouldn't say that Melissa here is into cars though,"

"Yeah," Melissa nodded in agreement.

"Well, then you're in for quite a show," Mark laughed glancing at Speed Buggy.

"I bet"

Soon the racers were called to the starting line so the group parted ways. Melissa and Dick took a seat in one of the highest stands to get a good view of the race. Speed Buggy and Tinker were in the first position. Natalie much to her displeasure was in the last position. A gunshot was fired which started the race. However, the racers weren't even two laps in before a large rumbling split the track open and a huge lizard like monster rose from the ground.

"Who invited Godzilla?" Melissa asked in her trademark sarcasm as she took in the appearance of the best. He was as tall as a skyscraper with yellow scaly skin and red eyes.

The monster snarled at the onlookers prompting them to run like frightened children. Melissa and Dick followed suit taking shelter in a nearby building.

"Should we call the gang?" Dick asked once he caught his breath.

"No, not yet I want to see if we can solve this ourselves,"

"Let's do it then,"


	3. Chapter 3

Once they deemed it safe to emerge from hiding Dick and Melissa surveyed the damage the mysterious monster had caused. There was, of course, the broken track, some crushed cars which were empty. As they took in this horrible sight others started to come out of hiding as well. Speed Buggy and his friends joined them soon after.

"Gee that's some mess," Tinker observed.

"Y-you s-said it," Speed Buggy agreed.

"You should call Jenny, Melissa," Dick prompted.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Melissa agreed pulling out her phone.

Jenny picked up right away.

"Hi, Melissa,"

"Hey,"

"Something wrong?"

"Would you believe me if I said a giant lizard monster crashed my date with Dick?"

"Given what you and your friends do in your free time that doesn't surprise me in the least,"

"Yeah, that's what I thought,"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Solve this mystery?"

"Okay, Well, stay safe and have fun!"

"I will," Melissa replied before hanging up.

She turned to the others with a determined look on her face.

"Can we help with the investigation?" Debbie asked.

"Sure," Melissa replied after thinking it over.

"Okay, well, where should we start?" Dick asked.

"By investigating where the monster came from," Melissa declared pointing to the gigantic hole.

"We're going to need rope," Dick said as he caught on.

"Nah, Speedy here can get you down there," Debbie interjected patting the dune buggy.

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Well, okay then,"

* * *

So Speed Buggy assisted them in getting to the bottom of the hole before rejoining his friends. Melissa was quick to whip out a flashlight Dick the following suit. The two progressed forward warily unsure of what to expect.

"So, they built a race track over a tunnel?" Melissa asked.

"Most of Gotham is built over a tunnel system remember?"

"Oh, Yeah"

"The question is how did a lizard that big fit down here?"

"Hey, don't look at me Bird Boy I don't know,"

"Does it smell weird to you Melissa?"

"A little strange yeah kind of like gas,"

"We'd better be careful then,"

"Look there's a light ahead," Melissa pointed out.

"Yeah, let's see what it is,"

The couple followed the dim light into a room. There was stuff scattered everywhere.

"Looks like we've stumbled into a treasure trove of clues "

"The question is where do we start?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Speed Buggy and his friends were interviewing people.

"Oh, My this is terrible!" a nearby man cried.

"Is something wrong sir?" Debbie asked.

"Oh, only everything"

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm the man in charge of this event and with that thing around all the vendors are pulling out and packing up. Name's Charles Finch by the way" the man said as he shook hands with the group.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir,"

"It sounds like this thing has shown up before," Mark observed.

"Yes, Twice while we were setting up it destroyed a ticket booth smashed it to pieces,"

"That's too bad," Tinker commented.

"If this continues I'm afraid we'll have to cancel the race,"

"N-n-no" Speed Buggy cried sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid,"

"Don't worry we'll make sure that doesn't happen,"

"Oh, thank you, kids,"

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Melissa and Dick dug through everything in the room. Currently, Melissa was thumbing through file folders. It was full of various things on mechanics.

"Hey, Dick I think I've found a clue," Melissa said looking up from the suspicious file.

"I think you're right Firecracker,"

"Another nickname?"

"The first one didn't fit you,"

"And you think this does?"

"Without a doubt!"

"Okay, now, can we please get back to the matter at hand?"

"Yes, of course,"

"Well, what do you suggest Bird Boy?"

"I think it's time we rejoin the others,"

"Agreed"

So, with the help of Speed Buggy, they returned to the race track. The group was soon seated at a nearby picnic table where Dick explained what they'd found while Melissa observed passerby. She studied them scrutinizing everything from the way they dressed to what they ate. After all, she was dead serious about solving this case. Then she would gloat to Daphne about it. Oh, it would be great to prove that she belonged. Natale passed by and shot her a dirty look. Melissa crossed her arms and glared in return. She looked from the rude woman to her friends.

"I think one of us should keep an eye on her," Melissa said.

"Is this just because she offended you?" Dick asked seriously.

"No, i'm just saying,"

"I'll watch her," Mark offered.

"You said there was a tunnel?" Debbie asked curiously.

"Yeah,"

"What's it for?" Tinker asked.

"We don't know but it seems kind of old," Melissa explained.

"Well, it's possibly an old mine tunnel. I'd guess it's being used for smuggling or something since that seems to happen a lot in this city," Dick commented tapping his fingers on the table in thought.

"Maybe we should talk to Mr. Finch and see if he knows anything about the tunnel," Melissa suggested.

"That's a good idea," Dick agreed.

* * *

So, Debbie, Tinker, Melissa, Dick and, Speed Buggy went to see Mr. Finch in his makeshift office. Mr. Finch was shuffling papers at his desk when the teens entered the room.

"Mr. Finch, would you happen to know anything about the tunnel under the track?"

"Tunnel?" Mr. Finch asked perplexed.

"Yes, there's a link to an old tunnel system right under our feet," Melissa declared.

"I had no idea after all this is only the first year of this race and quite possibly the last,"

"NO" the teens cried in horror.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true. If we don't make enough money the city won't host another race. Everything is riding on the success of this race but that overgrown gecko may just ruin it,"

"That's awful,"

"Do you know of anyone who would want to put a stop to this?" Tinker asked.

"Well, this race did take the place of a few events,"

"Like what?"

"The homemakers pop shop"

"Not it,"

"The annual geek movie night,"

"That was going to end anyhow,"

"And the reptile convention,"

"I think we've found our answer," Melissa declared.

"There have been rumors of illegal happenings at that convention though," Dick added.

"Let's see where that tunnel leads,"

"Okay"

* * *

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

After another descent down into the depths of the ominous tunnel, Melissa and friends walked past the room Melissa and Dick had previously discovered. They walked along the dimly lit hall until Dick who was leading them stopped short causing Melissa to collide with him.

"Ouch, what gives?" she grumbled.

"Shh," Dick responded slowly opening a wooden door that the others had failed to notice.

Dick led them inside the small, cramped, very dark room. Melissa stood perfectly still frozen in place as she listened to the odd sounds all around them. She grasped Dick's hand for comfort. She'd heard this sound before and it was one of the few things that scared her.

HISS

She inched closer to her boyfriend who moved his flashlight around his eyes growing wide at the scary sight before them. Snakes hundreds of snakes. All kinds of snakes. Their beady eyes seemed to glare daggers at the teens and their companion. Melissa held onto Dick for dear life. If there was one living thing she was scared of it was a snake.

 **Years ago**.

Five-year-old Melissa was playing behind the house. Currently, she was riding Lou with Bud close behind them. The hyenas stopped suddenly causing the young girl to fall in the dirt. When she looked up she was greeted by an angry mother snake. Melissa had just unintentionally killed her babies. The snake slithered forwards and bit the girl on her arm. Melissa screamed causing Ivy to rush to her aid. Ivy's plants strangled the snake before devouring it for lunch. Ivy tended to Melissa who was forever scared of snakes.

 **Present.**

Melissa felt like vomiting profusely. The snakes were in containers of course but Melissa felt like fainting. Debbie, Tinker and, Speed Buggy moved around snapping pictures of the price tags on the containers. Dick pulled Melissa from the room and only then did she loses her hold on him.

"I hate snakes,"

"Really I couldn't tell" Dick joked in a futile effort to lighten the mood.

"Save it Bird Boy," Melissa snapped.

"Hey if it makes you feel better we've solved part of the mystery, someone was selling the snakes on the black market and using the reptile convention as a cover up. Clearly they want to shut down the race to resume business"

"But who?" Melissa interjected.

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The teens regrouped with Mark later that day showing them what they'd discovered. Melissa felt the case was moving slower than molasses as she bit into her corn dog. She shuddered remembering what they'd found. Snakes out of everything it could've been why'd it have to be snakes? Most of them were only allowed in zoos which meant they were very dangerous. As Melissa sat deep in thought the others debated on who the culprit was. However, Melissa paid them no mind and ate her lunch. A loud rumbling yanked Melissa from her thoughts. She looked up to see the giant lizard ravaging everything in its path People were running for cover but Melissa just stared at the seemed off about it. She ignored Dick's yanking on her sleeve telling her they needed to go and just stared intently at the monster. Melissa wasn't worried the monster was headed in the opposite direction. Finally, Dick lost all patience and swung Melissa over his shoulder and ran for cover.

Inside the safety of a nearby building, he put Melissa down.

"What was that for?" Melissa demanded, dusting herself off.

"You were going to be flattened," Dick retorted.

"He was headed the other way,"

"How do you know if it's a he?"

"I'm just guessing,"

"Well, why weren't you moving?"

"I think our monster is just a fancy machine,"

"What makes you say that?"

Melissa glanced outside before responding.

"Come on I'll show you,"

* * *

Melissa led the group. to where she'd last seen the monster. She then pointed out a strange substance on the ground. Tinker bent down to get a better look before saying:

"It's brake fluid,"

"What would it be doing out here?" Melissa questioned.

"Perhaps a car has a leak?" Dick asked.

"But the cars are way over there!" Melissa said pointing to the garage.

"Oh, right,"

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE THIS AREA IS RESTRICTED,"

The teens and Speed Buggy turned to see a chubby middle-aged man barreling towards them. When he got close enough Melissa had to keep from puking. He smelt like gas and cigarette smoke.

"We're investigating Sir," Dick explained politely.

"That's why we have police, you Brat,"

"Hey, don't call him a brat Tubby," Melissa warned stepping in front of her boyfriend.

"Why you little" The man roared grabbing Melissa and throwing her to the ground.

"Speedy go find the security guards," Mark whispered.

"R-r-right," Speed Buggy replied before going in search of security.

As Dick helped Melissa up she noticed the man's shirt. It was stained and torn but she could see the snake graphic on it. As security hauled the man away Melissa mentioned it to the others.

"I noticed it too," Dick replied.

"You think he's got something to do with this?" Debbie asked.

"Oh, most definitely! Look what he dropped,"

Melissa picked up a fallen paper and read.

Dear car lovers.

Drive away and let the reptile convention take place.

"Sounds like he wasn't too happy about the race,"

"But you saw him he couldn't have built that monster!" Marl added.

"True, maybe he has a partner,"

"That is a possibility, maybe we'll find more in that room where we found the file-"

"Or we could just look through the file," Melissa cut in since she didn't want to go back down there.

"Okay then"


	7. Chapter 7

So the group entered a building where they could look over the file in peace. Debbie who'd been holding onto it placed the file on the table and opened it. There were several papers inside so they divided it among themselves. Melissa looked over blueprints and rough sketches. Dick looked through what appeared to be receipts. Tinker, Mark, and Debbie sorted through everything else with Speed Buggy.

"Hey, there are initials on this one!" Melissa cried out after about thirty minutes or so.

"NH?" Dick asked.

"Well, we can eliminate people who don't have a first name starting with N," Debbie declared.

"And people who don't know machines that well," Tinker added.

"Let's see that leaves us with four people," Melissa said looking over the list of Racers, Vendors, and spectators Mr, Finch had provided them with.

"Who are they?"

"Natalie, Nathaniel, Nate, and Nancy," Melissa read.

"Well, what do they do?"

"Natalie is a racer, Nathaniel is on her pit crew, Nate works in the repair shop a couple blocks from here and Nancy is his assistant,"

"I think it's time we set a trap," Dick suggested.

"Right"

…...

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Melissa sighed from inside her disguise.

"R-r-relax we can do this," Speed Buggy said as the two drove onwards.

"But why can't Tinker do it?"

"B-because you flipped a coin and he won,"

"Oh, right, Well, let's get this over with,"

Poor Melissa had unwillingly become bait. Her disguise was simple. She was dressed as if she were a racer and considering that they were near to the newly completed tracks it seemed to be becoming a reality. As much as Melissa liked cars she never intended to actually race. Heck, she didn't even have a driver's license yet hence why she was 'Racing' Speed Buggy. She knew Dick was somewhere behind them in another car simply so he could keep an eye on them but Melissa was still nervous.

"Relax Melissa I've got a visual," Dick assured her over the radio.

"Besides even if the monster doesn't show up Speedy knows what to do," Tinker added.

"Y-y-yeah" Speedy Buggy agreed.

"I hope you're right,"

The plan was to rebuild the track and have the race go on. Then when the Monster showed up they'd catch it with the help of some of Melissa's things. Right now though Melissa didn't see anything to be concerned about. She took a shaky breath as the shot was fired that would begin the race Melissa gripped the wheel for dear life as Speed Buggy blazed onto the race track like there was no tomorrow.

"Where's the gang when you need them," Melissa muttered as she kept a lookout.

"Check the stands," Dick laughed from over the radio.

"When did they get here?" Melissa asked when she spotted her friends.

"Shortly before you got into the car," Mark stated.

"Then why did I have to be bait?"

"You're in the car and Shaggy isn't," Dick laughed.

"I'll get you for this Handsome,"

"And my little dog too?"

"Oh, will you two stop your flirting and take this seriously?" Debbie chimed in.

"Sorry,"

"Just keep watch"

After a few uneventful minutes, Melissa started to actually enjoy herself but as luck would have it the monster burst from the track sending poor Speed Buggy into a tailspin. It looked like they were screwed.

…...

* * *

 **Please leave a review 'cuz I love them.**


	8. Chapter 8 FINAL CHAPTER

There they were locked in a tailspin as the monster raged on destroying everything in its path. However, Speed Buggy and Melissa weren't giving up just yet. Speed Buggy used all his strength to skid to a stop leaving burn marks behind him.

"Good work Speedy now go after the monster," Mark urged from over the radio.

"Are you okay Melissa?" came Dick's voice next.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Great,"

Speed Buggy raced after their metallic foe. The monster turned just in time to see Melissa yank out her whip and use it to tie the monster around the legs bringing it to the ground with a disturbing crunch of metal. Melissa jumped out casting her helmet aside in the process. Speed Buggy followed behind. Everyone was waiting gathered around the fallen monster.

"Good work Melissa," Fred congratulated her.

"Thanks,"

"How'd you do it?" Velma asked.

"I'll tell you later. First, let's put this creep and his partner behind bars," Melissa declared.

"Yeah, but where's the opening at?" Shaggy asked.

"Right here Shaggy," Tinker replied pulling a lever on the monster's head revealing Natalie and the guy that had pushed Melissa over.

"Uh, care to clue us in?" Fred asked.

"This is Natalie and Nate. These two cooked up quite the scheme. First, they sent what they considered to be threatening letters to the racers" Melissa began.

"Then when those failed they built this robotic lizard to destroy the race," Dick continued.

"So they could resume their smuggling operation under the cover of the convention," Debbie finished.

"And we would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and that overgrown toy car," Nate declared as the police cuffed them.

"But why did she do it?" Shaggy asked pointing to Natalie.

"Because the earnings from the smuggling operation give her a nice cushion to fall back on when racing season ends. You should see the inside of her locker it's full of reptile things,"

"She's right," Mark confirmed.

"Nice job guys," Velma said.

"Now, I believe we've got a race to finish," Tinker declared.

"Don't look at me," Melissa cried throwing her hands up.

"Relax Melissa your work is done," Debbie laughed.

"Thank goodness,"

"Now let's finish this thing,"

…...

* * *

The gang sat up in the stands with Melissa and Dick in front of them.

"Aren't they crashing our date?" Melissa whispered.

"Don't pay attention to them, Look Speed Buggy's in the lead," Dick pointed out.

"Five dollars says he wins," Melissa replied.

"I'll take that bet," Dick said shaking Melissa's hand to seal the deal.

Sure enough Speed Buggy won first place. Dick in response handed over fifteen dollars causing Melissa to look at him in confusion.

"Just Because I love you," Dick explained.

"I love you too Bird Boy,"

The end.

…...

* * *

 **Review please I'd love to know your thoughts on this.**


End file.
